


Thank You

by aloistraancy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adventure, Discovery, F/F, First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloistraancy/pseuds/aloistraancy
Summary: Ran-Mao takes a trip to New York all by herself! She meets a lot of interesting characters, and so could you if ya actually went outside!





	

Finally, I get a night away from Lau. Don't get me wrong, he's a great brother, but so suffocating sometimes. I guess I enable it by staying by him so often. But I didn't go out to think about him all day! I'm gonna party by myself for once. 

A sharp breeze hit my chest, making me hastily close my coat. It was only fall so I didn't pack for extreme weather, was that a mistake. All I had on under was a top and a short skirt. I inhaled deeply and looked around. 

New York can be a really pretty place… if you never look down or have a sense of smell. But my country's the same way, so I'm used to it. 

I look up at the bright signs, trying to find someplace interesting. Something interesting and not illegal, enough of that at home. Most of them are for restaurants, fast food, or not-so-subtle strip clubs. All boring. For such a packed city, there sure isn't much to do. What does everyone do in NY? How is this fun?…

As I'm lost in thought someone bumps into me, “Oh sorry - says Emily.” He apologizes? He was kind of a strange character; he had white hair and countless scale tattoos from his face to neck, he also had some thick necklace on…

I felt something foreign on my neck. I didn't want to provoke it for some reason, so I just slowly shifted my gaze towards it. I froze up immediately upon seeing. A fucking snake was trying to get near me. 

Instinct made me attempt slapping the reptile away, but my wrist was caught in the man’s hand. I glared at him, never being much for words. Thankfully, the snake retracted on its own. 

“She was checking if you were okay - says Oscar.” The man explained. Well not him exactly. 

My nose twitched, confusion frustrating me. “Who?” I asked. 

The man let go of my wrist. “Me, on the shoulder - says Oscar.” As he said that, another snake lifted its stiff head. Not a necklace. Ew. 

A crazy person, I thought. It was such a big city cliché. “And you?” I continued. 

“That's Snake - says Emily.” 

“Mhmm…” A guy with snakes named Snake. I wouldn't know how to respond even if I was a big talker. 

There was a moment where we just stared at each other, hoping the other would say something. The sound of traffic took care of most of silence however. 

Snake spoke up after a while, “We are going to a party, care to join? - asks Oscar.” 

I blinked a few times, processing what he said. He was inviting me to a party. A party could be fun, it seemed better than what these streets had to offer. I gave a little smile, “Yeah.”

“Fantastic! - says Emily.” Snake turned back to his original path. During the walk he stayed somewhat in front of me, so as to lead me. But I also think it was a way to avoid conversation. Respect. 

After a few blocks, the streets went from few to nearly empty. Even cars appeared to be avoiding this area. I whipped my head around for signs of life. My heart beat fast in fear that there was no party. And my brain was screaming at my legs to run away, but instead they kept following Snake. 

We turned another corner and Snake, err, Emily said “We're here.” 

I nervously looked in front of Snake and saw a huge man. Like Andre the Giant huge. He was lecturing a couple people. I immediately calmed down, they weren't dangerous. I started to hear what he was saying when we got behind the victims.

He was waving a card in the blonde one's face. “Listen kid, I know this is a fake.”

“I'm not a kid! I just have a young face!” The blonde replied. 

“I'm sure you're not, Mr…” He glanced at the card, “…Finnian.” He shifted back them, “Now leave.” 

This time, the redhead spoke, “Come on, Jumbo, it's his birthday. He just turned twenty-one!” Her voice was sharp, and a bit raspy. I liked it. She shook Mr. Finnian’s shoulder for emphasis. 

Jumbo rolled his eyes and huffed, “Fine. If the cops ask, say it was a really good fake.”

She saluted and laughed, “Yes-sir-ee.” Then she wrapped her arm around Mr. Finnian’s neck and turned towards him. 

This was the first I've seen her face; which was round and pretty, it reminded me of my own face only she was paler. She also had large spectacles that made her look so much cuter. Now I was curious and wanted to see the rest of her, but she disappeared through the door. 

I pursed my lips and peered at Snake. Who was having small talk with Jumbo. After he introduced me, I stepped forward and shook his hand. Well, he held my entire forearm in his palm. 

“Mind if I take your coat young lady? It gets hot in there.” He offered. Much more polite than he was to the last group. 

I nodded my head and stripped off the coat. He took it and hung it over his arm. Is he gonna stay that was all night?

I shook the thought out of my head when Snake opened the door. I half-jogged inside with him. 

The inside was worse than the outside. It was a dimly lit, dirty stairway. It smelled like bleach and alcohol. The farther down we walked, the more I could hear faint bumping on the walls. 

Snake - or his snakes must've noticed my discomfort because they told me, “The club is low so that the neighbors don't make complaints.” He paused for a moment, “Oscar says, the bleach is for covering up the vomit.” The snakes coiled themselves tighter around the man, “They like this club because it's not too loud. They want to party too.” 

I hummed in faux-understanding. I'm sure the snakes wanna party, Mr. Insane.

We reached the bottom of the stairs, the pounding now has rhythm, the smell is strong, but the door is closed. I mentally prepared myself for the booming club music while Snake turned the knob. 

“PUT YOUR HANDS UP IF YOU GOT BITCHES HOES AND DRINKS!! PUT YOUR HANDS UP IF YOU’D GIVE IT UP FOR ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!!!!!! PUT YOUR HANDS UP IF YOU’RE A G!!!”

The blue and red lights shined violently in my face. The sea of drunk people dancing looked more dangerous than a gang of wolves. The occasional broken pieces of grass screamed ‘injury’. It was the worst possible place to be unaccompanied. It was the best. I will finally get to experience an awful night alone. Lau won't be here to pull me out and baby me. I'm gonna fuck myself up. 

I ran in, slamming the door behind me. Snake was lost in the crowd, meaning I didn't have to worry about him. My first desire was to jump in and dance - so I did. At first it was awkward trying to get in between people, but then I found a semi-spacious spot and started there. I was jumping, shaking, and grinding with everybody else. 

There was a pressure on my back that bothered me for a moment. Until I remembered all the movies showing at least a million guys dry-humping a girl; so I accepted it as part of the messy experience of clubbing. I lifted my head to see who exactly was the guy- he was big, certainly not as big as Jumbo though. He was mouthing something I couldn't hear. I shook my head and gestured to my ears. 

Next thing was, he pushed me through and out of the crowd. We were on the edge of the dancefloor now. He scooted in front of me and tried talking again, but I was more focused on analyzing him. He wasn't too ugly, and he seemed fit, the bleach job on his head could've been waaay better. When he finished speaking, I shook my head again (I probably would’ve heard him this time if I payed attention). 

He exhaled and just motioned for me to follow him. I obliged and followed. He lead me to another door; that had rope and another security guard on it, also **‘VIP’** was crudely drawn on cardboard and placed on top of the doorframe. We were immediately let in when security saw the blonde man. 

The room inside was much quieter; slow music played from a stereo and there were only a few other people. The dramatic change made me a bit disoriented. 

“So, haha finally, what's your name?” He asked. 

I looked up, “Ran Mao.”

“That's really pretty, I'm Bardroy. Friends call me Bard.” He grinned. “So where yo- ”

He was interrupted by someone on the couch. “Shut the fuck up, Bard. You're soooooo goddamn rude.” He dragged, “Instead of introducing your supposed friends, you try and get laid. Typical.” He shook his head in disapproval. 

Bard sighed, “Don't mind Alois, he's drunk.”

“Bitchass I don't tell you how to motherfucking bodybuild!” He slurred. The idea of what he was probably trying to say and what he said were obviously jumbled.

“Wasted.” Bard concluded. He put his hand on my shoulder, “Come have a seat with me.” He pointed the couch diagonal from Alois.

Alois stood up quickly and dramatically stuck his arm out, “Don't do it Ranny, he just wants the kitty.”. 

“Shut. Up Alois.” Bard gritted through his teeth.

“Yeah Alois, you've said enough.” A new voice said, coming from right next to Alois. This one had an eyepatch, and his other eye was incredibly bloodshot. He wasn't in his right mind either. He whispered to a girl, “Sieglinde, hurry up with the blunt.”

Bard laughed, “Listen to Ciel, Alois. He'll take care of you if you're jealous.” 

“Jealous? I'm not jealous. I want the kitty too.” Alois explained. 

Sieglinde added slowly, “That's the definition of jealousy.”

“No.” Alois huffed, then he squinted over at me. “You're hot. Come over here, girl. Let's forget about Bard.” He motioned his fingers ’come’.

Ciel grabbed the waistband of Alois's jeans. “Alois no, you’re gay.”

“Yeah! Enough of your nonsense for two seconds.” Bard intervened. 

“I need her love though.” He pouted. Then he brought his fingers up in a V shape to his mouth, “I'll eat the pussy good~” he cackled as he wiggled his tongue between his fingers. His whole body bucking in a drunk laughter.

Ciel sighed, “Alois c’mere. I need to show you something cool.”

Alois gasped and faced Ciel, “Is it really cool!”

Clumsily, Ciel pulled Alois onto him and forced his head into making out with him. The song from the stereo barely covered the smacking noises they made. I know I was wide eyed staring, feeling bad for not giving them some privacy.

“EUGH, come on guys! Get a room.” Bard complained, covering his face. 

“This is kinda hot…” Sieglinde whispered as she scooted closer to watch. 

This officially became too much for my first night out. I snuck out the VIP and ran off into the drunk crowd. I squeezed through until I was on the other side of the dance floor so Bard couldn’t find me again. I learned back against the wall and took deep breaths. “I'm never getting involved with men again.” 

But lo and behold, a tall gay couple skipped out of the dance crowd and made out against the wall. I contemplated running away again, but then I would probably bump into Bard. So I stayed still in hopes they don't acknowledge me, they’re gay so they shouldn’t. This ‘dealing with things on your own’ idea was terrible.  I thought.

Of course one of them men peered at me while still keeping his tongue in the other’s throat; but then he widened his eyes and let go. He started repeatedly hitting the other’s chest and breathing heavily- it reminded me of an excited monkey. Ohh boyy.

The other eventually spoke up, “What the fuck, Claude?

“Remember how we were talking about a threesome?” Claude asked. 

“Oh my god, this again?” He paused, “And I'm guessing it's with her?” He pointed at me without looking.

Claude nodded and looked at me again, “Would you be interested in a threesome with me and Seb?”

“Claude she's a tourist, they never say yes.” Seb pointed out. I'm sure I wouldn't do it if I was from here either. 

I shook my head ‘no’ to clarify. Causing Claude to suck his teeth. “Seriously? But I thought Asians liked that sort of thing?”

Aaaaand there goes my cue to leave. I pushed past the couple and ran to the exit, the heat of the club tired me out quick as I jogged up the stairs. I ran out of the empty alley and back out onto the busy street.

I sighed in total relief as I sat down on the fire hydrant to rest. My only street partner being an older woman with a black veil over her head. ‘Wow, the big city sure has a lot of characters.’ I looked around for something to tour, somewhere that a tourist wouldn’t think to go (I would never admit it, but the way I felt in the club was the most exhilarating experience ever and I wouldn’t trade it for the world- which is why I want to step out of my comfort zone again). 

Then I saw it, right across the street was an entrance to a subway. A large smile took over my face as I got up and walked towards the road. As soon as I stepped foot into the gutter, I heard a voice calling, 

“Hey miss! Wait a minute please!”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is @aloistraancy


End file.
